


radiant warmth

by stupidgaytree



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Season/Series 03, Short & Sweet, but like. does it count. amaya already Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: The Sunfire elves stick to the castle grounds, mostly -- the citizens of Katolis are a kind bunch, but easily riled as any crowd is, and the changing of hearts is just as slow a process as anything else. Janai, in particular, seems happy to stick to Amaya, when questioned only flushing and reminding her that Amaya is just about the only human she's a bit familiar with. This is not a problem. Amaya is happy to have her.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 432





	radiant warmth

When Amaya opens her door one morning, Janai is leaned up on the wall beside it. She startles as Amaya takes note of her, pushing up off the wall with the easy beginnings of a smile.

"Aren't you perky," Amaya greets her flatly, and Janai's face further crinkles into a laugh.

"I am sorry," she replies when she's composed herself. Her mouth still moves with her hands, though this is a conversation for the two of them alone. (Janai had told her only a few days ago that speaking aloud simply helped her remember what to sign.) "You seem much more awake by the time I see you most mornings. I suppose it did not occur to me this would not be the whole story."

Amaya scoffs in laughter, and Janai's smile falters only when she rolls her eyes, and they walk down the hall together. Were it anyone else, Amaya might poke fun at Janai's near constant wakefulness -- _of course_ you _like mornings, Sunfire elves and their love of the light_ \-- but the wound of Lux Aurea's loss and the death of Janai's sister is still tender and raw. Amaya, of course, knows better.

Lux Aurea will have to be reclaimed eventually, but the process of taking back and purifying the Light is a painstaking and necessary one, and the vast majority of Sunfire elves can do nothing to help with it. Most scattered to whichever other elf kingdoms were nearby and could spare the room, and some were kindly hosted by Duren, but some of them came to Katolis. They stick to the castle grounds, mostly -- the citizens of Katolis are a kind bunch, but easily riled as any crowd is, and the changing of hearts is just as slow a process as anything else. Janai, in particular, seems happy to stick to Amaya, when questioned only flushing and reminding her that Amaya is just about the only human she's a bit familiar with. This is not a problem. Amaya is happy to have her.

* * *

When Janai goes to check on the reclamation of Lux Aurea, as she must fairly frequently -- she is the Queen, after all, a title that Amaya finds a little less dizzying than she expected it to and that Janai still balks at -- Amaya sees her off.

Janai always flies to Lux Aurea on her hippogriff, alone but for the animal, making few stops along the way to rest. When the time comes, the Sunfire elves living in Katolis will depart en masse back to their home, but for now it is just Janai after she embraces Amaya and takes flight. This time, she lingers.

Amaya thinks at first that something has frightened her. No ill word has come from those working at Lux Aurea, nor of the other human kingdoms. She feels Janai's almost-too-warm breath against the skin of her neck as she exhales, the heat of her hands pervading Amaya's shirt when she pulls away and looks at her for a moment.

She pulls her hands away. "I hope you know," she tells Amaya, "How glad I am that yours is the last face I always see here."

Amaya smirks at her. "Goodness, Janai," she responds, "I think that's the closest to an admittance you've ever gotten."

Janai's face visibly warms and she coughs, hiding it behind her hand. "You are a heathen," is all she says before she turns and mounts her hippogriff. She pauses when Amaya puts her hand gently at her hip.

"See you," Amaya signs one-handed. A sliver of a smile appears on Janai's face before she gestures for Amaya to step back and then she is sailing away.

* * *

It's a three-day trip to Lux Aurea from Katolis on hippogriff and with stops to rest, and the same way back. Two days spent in Lux Aurea itself, getting a firsthand look at the progress and some proper sleep, makes it just over a week where Janai is gone.

Amaya doesn't worry about her. She can take care of herself, there's a good amount of capable mages and guards at Lux Aurea even if she couldn't, and no trouble has been reported recently there. She does what she can around the castle and in town with ninety percent of the Katolis army still under magical influence, and she spends lots of time with Ezran and Callum, and sometimes in the quieter moments at the end of eight days, she finds that she misses her.

This particular time, Janai comes back late. Not by much, not truly enough to worry, but it's dark out by the time Amaya is retired to her quarters and sees the light fixture beside the door flicker for her attention.

When she opens it, there stands Janai, already out of her armor and dayclothes, looking a little worn but unharmed. She smiles and greets her simply with, "Amaya."

"Janai! Welcome back." Amaya tilts her head questioningly. "What brings you here so late?"

Janai hesitates for a moment. "I wanted to see you."

Amaya raises her eyebrows. "Is it something important?"

"You're making this very hard for me, you know. …May I come in?"

Amaya steps aside and gestures her forward. She closes the door after her, and goes to sit on the edge of her bed. After a moment, Janai joins her.

"How is the effort going?" Amaya asks.

"Good! Very good. Slow as ever, but…" She waves a hand. "It's going to be alright."

"I'm very glad for you."

Janai nods, looking a little distracted. "I didn't really want to talk about that," she says, "But now I'm thinking about it, I'm not sure of the words for what I want to say."

Amaya cocks her head with a slight frown. "Well, I suppose you could just mouth it if you were feeling particularly desperate."

Janai shakes her head. "No, it's not… it's not just the words. It's… well, I suppose what I want to talk about is you."

Amaya blinks. "Me?" Then realization strikes her, and she can't hold back a grin. "Hold on, are you doing this _now?"_

Janai shushes her and waves her hands around some more, clearly struggling. "You were right," she manages finally, "All that teasing. I _am…_ attracted to you, and--"

"No need to seem so pleased."

"I _am_ pleased!" Janai abruptly slaps her hands down to her thighs, holding them still there while she fixes Amaya with a half-hearted glare. A smile is peeking through. "I _am_ pleased," she says again, "You are an incredibly brave and persistent and -- and selfless, and good-hearted and yes, Amaya, _handsome_ woman. I looked into the second beginning of our Light today, and I remembered what I have done for you and why I have done it for you, and I… decided that I wanted you to hear it from me. Properly."

Amaya is still winded from the barrage of compliments, terribly aware that her mouth hangs open a little bit, and Janai sighs. "I suppose I have nothing to doubt in that you share the sentiment," she says, but there is nothing sarcastic or rueful in her expression.

"Of course not," Amaya replies quickly, and finds herself laughing. "Of course not! I was wondering when you would be out with it."

"I _know,"_ Janai says. "You are ridiculous."

Amaya only grins at her, and Janai sighs again, and without fanfare she leans forward, cups Amaya's face in her hands, and kisses her. Her lips are very, very warm.

"Thanks," is all Amaya thinks to say when she pulls away, and Janai bursts into laughter, falling forward against Amaya's shoulder, shaking with it. Amaya laughs too, catching Janai's hands in hers when they fall from her face.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @vampsmooch ! fair warning i swear a lot more there, which isnt something i normally warn for but like this is fanfiction for a kids cartoon so. whats up you cool baby.


End file.
